


That's My Boyfriend

by ninwrites



Series: Do I Dare Disturb The Universe? [11]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Alec Lightwood, Confessions, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Parties, Secret Relationship, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt, bad attempt at sexy talk, based on a prompt, heated makeouts, if you can even call it that, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: "my mom/sister/dad/brother/best friend doesn't know we're dating but one day he/she/they walked in on us making out and started cheering oh my god this is so embarrassing i'm so sorry" au---basically I needed to write something and this is what happened.





	That's My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> title from a magnus bane quote because i could not title
> 
> i'm currently preparing for LITERALLY THE BIGGEST EXAMS OF MY DAMN LIFE so for the next couple of months a lot of the high-school AUs I write will feature content I'm studying because it's becoming the only thing I'm ever thinking about. And Malec, of course ;D
> 
> this actually spirals into an incredibly weird place I blame light intoxication.

_**"To do the useful thing, to say the courageous thing, to contemplate the beautiful thing: that is enough for one man's life."** _

_**\- T. S. Eliot, from "The Use of Poetry and the Use of Criticism"** _

 

Alec's always been the kind of brother to tell his siblings everything, within reason, of course.

When he was eleven, his parents had adopted Jace, and Alec had told Isabelle - who was only nine - the truth behind Jace's integration into their family. His parents had passed away, and although that was all that Alec knew about the situation, he still told her.

When he was thirteen, he told Jace about his weird aversion to umbrellas and his crippling fear of spindly-legged spiders. Jace had sniggered, but relayed his own confession back (he had a strange inclination towards mangoes).

When he was fifteen, Isabelle had asked him if he thought their parents would get a divorce. Jace had darkly commented that they should. Alec had distracted them both with buttery popcorn and softly confessed that he doubted they would, despite how much they all thought that it would be best

He trusts his siblings with everything. They are, for the most part, his closest friends. He has other friends, and a few he's relatively close with, but he hardly ever keeps anything from his siblings. Even if he tried, they'd probably find out eventually.

However - there is some thing, one little, teensy, slight piece of information that he'd been keeping from both of them for a considerably short amount of time.

That secret being Magnus Bane.

His boyfriend.

Of almost six months.

It's not that Alec wants to keep his relationship with Magnus a secret. Or that he really intended it. Things between them had started out slow, casually, and by the time Alec even considered telling them, four months had passed and the idea of confessing his relationship twisted his stomach into knots and raised his stress levels so high that it became easier to just ... _not_ tell them.

There's no logical reasoning behind him keeping it a secret. He'd come out to them roughly a year ago, way before he started dating Magnus. And they know Magnus - Isabelle is fairly good friends with him, they have lunch dates and shopping sprees every other week, and they all share a few classes.

He's just never found the right time to tell them. And so, to make things easier for himself...

He continues to refrain from doing so.

 

* * *

 

"If this is stressing you out so much, darling, then just tell them."

Magnus' words are kind and logical and Alec hates that he doesn't have the same level of rationality.

"I don't - I just, I don't-" He groans, flopping onto the couch, his head landing onto Magnus' legs.

They're at Magnus' apartment - he lives with two friends he'd first met in foster care (long story) - because it's quiet and empty and safe from prying eyes. Alec's intention, when he'd first came over, was genuinely to study, but then his brain decided it hated him and he spiralled into pacing back and forth, almost burning a hole into Magnus' colourful rug from the friction.

"Why is this so hard?" Alec mumbles into the fabric of Magnus' jeans. "They're my siblings."

"Maybe, deep down, you don't actually want them to know about me?"

Alec can hear the smile in Magnus' tone. He's not actually serious, he's probably just trying to calm Alec down. Although it's not really working.

"Of course I want them to know about you." Alec mumbles. "You're my boyfriend, they're my siblings. You're important to me, and so are they."

"So - and please don't take this the wrong way and decide I'm trying to break up with you or something, I'm not. I'm just curious. Why haven't you told them yet? You've had plenty of opportunities, I'm sure."

"Because it's the less desirable option?" Alec suggests weakly. "I'm not really sure. I guess it's kind of the same as when I deliberated coming out to them."

Magnus slowly runs his fingers through Alec's hair, his fingertips brushing against Alec's scalp in a calm, soothing notion. They were friends before they started dating, and Magnus was the one who gave Alec the courage he needed to accept his sexuality and tell his siblings in the first place. Magnus - being the open, quote-unquote "freewheeling bisexual" he is - spent a good three weeks talking to Alec, at all hours of the day, kindly sharing his personal wisdom and experience, until Alec properly figured things out.

He's comfortable with who he is because of Magnus, and it's only fair that he pays Magnus _back_ the respect that he deserves.

"I'm not trying to force you into anything, Alexander." Magnus says quietly, his movements never falting. "But perhaps you need to just start small. Hint that you're in a relationship first. You don't have to tell them who, but maybe starting so - for lack of a better phrase, trivial - will make it easier for you to tell them. Providing you're sure about telling them."

"I'm certain." Alec assures him, shuffling so that he's looking up at Magnus. "I really like you. _Really._ It's only fair that I tell them."

Magnus smiles fondly. "As long as you're sure."

There are a few things Alec isn't so sure about. Such as where on a scale of crush to _more_ his feelings are sitting. Or how his parents would react to his sexuality. Or Magnus, for that matter.

But he is sure, that he is going to tell his siblings about his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Telling his siblings turns out to be a lot harder than Alec expected. Partly, because their parents decide to come home early and stay for a week because they suddenly remembered that they had other children they hadn't seen in at least a month and a half. Partly, because he had an influx of homework and study that were taking so much of his time, the only way he was able to even see Magnus was in study sessions w _ith other people._

It's a little hard to be couple-y when working out the acute degree of a triangle.

"Aeschylus was commonly referred to as-"

Alec doesn't hesitate with his answer. "The father of tragedy."

Lydia nods, and puts her flash-cards down. Alec glances at his own, careful not to give away the answer. " _Parthei mathos_ : definition and origin."

"Learning through suffering. 'We suffer and we suffer and we learn.' It's Greek." Lydia's green eyes glint with certain knowledge.

"I cannot believe you're quizzing each other on Ancient Greek literature." Jace shakes his head. "You're actually bigger nerds than I thought."

"Nerds that get straight-As." Lydia reminds him, high-fiving Alec.

Jace rolls his eyes, and Isabelle sniggers, but Alec thinks she has a pretty fair point. They study, and as a correlating consequence, they get very good marks.

If that makes them nerds, then nerds they shall be.

Besides, Magnus thinks it's cute, and Alec quite likes the idea of being cute.

"See, Alec, this is why you're single." Jace states, as though he obviously has all the right answers. "No one wants to date a nerd."

Alec glances over at Magnus, who'd been conversing with Isabelle about an upcoming Fashion & Design project. They make eye contact for a slight second, and Alec feels his cheeks heat up, as though there os a flame lit beneath his skin.

"I'd date a nerd." Magnus states, casually. "If I found the right one."

Alec has to force his eyes back onto his flashcards, and not at Magnus, in fear of making an inappropriate move, like rounding the table and grabbing Magnus' face right here, right now.

"We're out there," Lydia watches Alec curiously. "The good ones are few and far between, unfortunately. But we exist."

Alec doesn't comment, too worried it will arise unwanted suspicion. When he opens up about his relationship, he wants it to be on his terms, not because he's been pushed into a corner.

"Besides, Clary isn't exactly the polar opposite of a geek, is she?" Lydia fires back, apparently not finished dragging Jace.

Alec sniggers beneath his breath. He's almost too caught up in the aghast look of startled offence on Jace's face to notice Lydia slip a ripped-off slip of paper. Almost. But not quite.

_Library conference room. After school. No excuses._

It doesn't take a 'nerd' to guess what she wants to talk about.

 

* * *

 

Alec promises to catch up with Magnus later, once he's found out what Lydia wants. He can't imagine it will take too long, and he really needs just an hour of chill time after the stress the week has placed on him.

He takes a deep breath, hand on the cool silver handle, and turns.

"You're dating him."

Alec is barely two steps into the room before Lydia pounces. He's not surprised, by any means, but he is a little - well, irritated. Only slightly, and mostly just because he wanted to leave, to be somewhere else.

Preferably at Magnus' apartment. Not receiving the third-degree about his relationship.

"Dating who?" He attempts to feign ignorance in the vain and thin hope that Lydia will let it go.

"Magnus. Don't insult my intelligence, Alec, I saw the two of you. It's pretty obvious."

Alec grimaces and pulls a chair out, slumping into it dejectedly. Lydia lifts herself up onto the table, legs swinging dazedly, her expression one of decided concern and amused victory.

"Is it really?" Alec pouts. "We've been trying so hard to keep it under the radar."

"I'm fairly perceptive," Lydia states. She pauses, and during the silence, Alec feels wave after wave of anxiety wash over him, constricting his breathing with a tight grip around his lungs.

"It's possible that nobody else realises. However, I doubt it will stay that way for that much longer. I'd think about telling people, providing you're comfortable with the idea."

"Magnus and I have been talking about - about announcing our relationship, so to speak. He's all for it, but I'm ... I'm just really - the idea makes me really anxious, you know? Which is ridiculous, but-"

"But it's the way you feel." Lydia finishes. Alec nods, jerkily.

Lydia is more than just perceptive, she has a deep level of understanding that doesn't just seem to be based off how close her relationship with other people is. Sure, her and Alec are friends, and have been for a fair while, but she's like that with everyone. There's a grounding empathy that surrounds her like an invisible aura.

Lydia shrugs. "Just give it some thought, that's all I'm saying."

Alec groans, and stands up. "That feels like all I've been doing."

"Alright, well how about I ask you a question that you should certainly know the answer to. When did you guys first get together?"

Alec rolls his eyes. "Are you seriously asking-"

"Answer the damn question, Lightwood." Lydia grins, swinging her legs off the table and landing on the floor with a soft thud.

Alec fidgets with the sleeve of his jacket. "About six months ago. Roughly. We're, uh, we're coming up to our anniversary in a few weeks."

"That's sweet." Lydia quirks her head. "You're cute when you're in love."

Alec's cheeks heat up furiously. "I'm - I'm not - we're - love is - of course I - but not-"

"Alec, chill. I was just teasing," Lydia smiles encouragingly, but Alec knows that there is less truth to her statement than she's letting on.

"Are you upset?" Alec asks, nervously awaiting her reply. "That we didn't tell you?"

"No, not really." Lydia smiles gently, wrapping an arm around Alec's shoulder. "I understand why you didn't. And it's not really any of my business whether you and Magnus are or are not dating."

She grins, eyes glinting with a dangerous sparkle that reminds him - curiously - of Isabelle. (They've been spending far too much time together.)

"I'm a little surprised, though, I must admit."

"Why?" Alec frowns.

"I thought you'd never be brave enough to tell Magnus you like him."

Lydia ducks out the door before Alec can exact his revenge. He's not entirely sure what he'd be able to do, but he would have thought of something. Probably.

He's not really that annoyed. He's actually kind of happy, because now Lydia knows - for certain - and it had actually gone down pretty well.

Telling her was easier than he thought, and he's left with a frayed hope that maybe telling his siblings will be just as easy.

 

* * *

 

"...around eight."

It's always strange to walk into the tail-end of someone else's conversation.

"Iz, I need to-"

Alec's cut off before he's even shut the door behind him. He sighs and glares at Isabelle's hand, held up to stop him from interrupting her conversation with whoever is on the other end of the line.

"The silver one? Yeah, I was thinking so. With the sparkly heels ... of course!"

"Iz-"

"Oh no, I doubt it." Isabelle finally looks at Alec, sharp amusement glinting in the quirk of her smile. "Alec's too much of a stick-in-the-mud."

Alec promptly rolls his eyes and flops onto her bed. Or more accurately, sinks into it. Her mattress is ridiculously soft and there's far too many pillows, and he feels like he's being swamped by gold fabric. Like he's going to sink into the bed and disappear from existence. It's very _Nightmare On Elm Street,_ just with a lot less blood and death and Freddy Krueger.

"I'll see you in a bit. _Adios_!"

Isabelle _finally_ hangs up the phone, turning to fix Alec with curiously-raised eyebrows. He leans up on his elbows, to save himself from drowning in her covers.

"What's up, _hermano_?"

"Who was on the phone?" Alec questions, attempting to delay the inevitable. It's hard to build up the courage to tell his sister who he's dating when she's staring at him the way she is. With piercing dark eyes that threaten to unravel him, leave him a puddle of thin thread on her plush caramel carpet.

"Clary. She's coming over so that we can get ready for Magnus' party."

"Oh. Right." Alec had - conveniently - forgotten that Magnus was throwing a party tonight. It's disturbing how quickly it all comes rushing back, dumped on him like a cascade of heavy boulders.

"Clary did ask if you were coming - but in all fairness, I told her I highly doubted it. Parties aren't really your thing."

She's right. Parties are so far from 'his thing' he doesn't even really know what he's supposed to do at them. But there's one, very easy, simple explanation behind why this situation is different.

This party is being thrown by _Magnus._

"I'll come."

The look of sheer and utter surprise is almost a reward in and of itself. As it stands, it does fill Alec with a shot of delightful satisfaction.

"Really?" Isabelle asks, a mask of curiosity sliding over her shock.

"You're the one who keeps telling me I need to get out more." Alec shrugs, sitting up properly, his shoulders sagging gently. "At least this way, I know there will be people there I actually know and like and can stand to talk to for more than just thirty seconds."

"You don't have to," Isabelle reminds him. "If you don't really want to go to this party, no one's forcing you to."

"Firstly, someone has to look out for you. I doubt that you'll be paying a lot of mind to what you're doing. Secondly, if I want to leave, I can just go. I'm kind of curious, though. I want to check it out."

"Alec Lightwood is offically entering the 'party scene'. Onlookers beware."

Alec rolls his eyes, but doesn't protest when Isabelle reaches out and pulls him up to a standing position.

"Does this mean you can drive us?" Isabelle asks, the picture of false innocence.

"Sure." Alec holds up one hand, schooling his expression to be as stern as possible - which is, admittedly, only at half-strength.

"On one condition." Alec waits for Isabelle to nod before he continues. "I'm dressing myself."

Isabelle stares, without blinking, for a good couple of seconds before deflating visibly and sighing.

"Fine. But if you turn up at Magnus' apartment looking like a disaster, I will explicitly tell him that it was all your doing."

 _"You're sweater obsession is disastrous, Alexander. And regretfully adorable."_ Alec smiles giddily to himself.

"I don't think he'll care that much."

 

* * *

 

Magnus cares very, very little.

"Isabelle, dear, you look fabulous. Clary, it's lovely to see your hair curled and free of paint." Magnus' eyes are glinting with joy, and then they land on Alec, soft and gentle and warm and full of gallant heart.

"Alec. Well, this _is_ a surprise."

Alec responds with a juxtaposing mixture of reservedness and confidence twisted into a quirk of lips and shining eyes. "I know."

"Come in," Magnus steps aside, ushering them inside his apartment. There's a low beat of music reverberating through the walls, some kind of pop-top-hits-playlist that Magnus probably spent at least a week on.

It shouldn't fill Alec with the pleasant hum of fondness that it does.

"I didn't think you were coming," Magnus comments, leaning in so that Alec is the only one who can hear him.

"I wanted to see you," Alec whispers back, as though it is enough of an explanation. Which, it probably is. It's pretty much the only reason he's here.

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus winks. "You're too good for me."

Alec blushes furiously, resisting the urge to do something stupid - which is anything to do with Magnus, really. They're at a party, with _other people_ around, and even if their relationship was a well-known fact, Alec still wouldn't really feel that comfortable doing anything _romantic._ It's too public.

However.

Magnus is not making resistance easy for him.

He's in full-party mode, which Alec should have remembered before he decided to come. The flawless, winged eyeliner, bold around his glistening eyes, his eyelids dusted with shimmering blue eyeshadow, the glitter streaked deliberately around his eyes, across his cheeks, down the bronze column of his neck. His hair is tipped in blonde, which wasn't a thing the last time Alec had seen him, and between the draping necklaces and chains - including the thin one with an _'A'_ pendant that Magnus claims is in reference to _Easy A_ , one of his favourite movies,and not about an actual person, which Alec certainly does not believe - and the dip of his shirt that reaches down to his delicious, and glittery torso...

Alec swallows and drags his eyes back up to Magnus'. Unfortunately, there is no hope that his boyfriend hasn't noticed. He definitely has noticed. The smirk is a clear enough sign.

"Do you want a drink?" Magnus asks, still looking infuriatingly pleased.

"Just a water, please." Alec smiles softly, trying to ignore the heat burning at the top of his ears.

"I'll even put some ice in there, just to spice things up a little bit." Magnus promises, _still_ smirking.

Alec laughs quietly, and follows him into the kitchen. They pass a few people along the way that Alec actually knows, and he offers them a smile, and occassionally a wave. Socialising isn't really his thing on the best of days, let alone when he's swamped by endless clusters of people, only a small percentage of whom he actually knows.

The kitchen, though relatively small in size and width, is lacking the flood of people that the larger living room is currently hosting. Alec leans against the bench and watches curiously as Magnus reaches into the fridge to pull out a large glass bottle of water. He winks at Alec, holding his gaze as he pours the water into a bright purple colourful glass. The ice cubes make clinking noises as Magnus pops them in, and then he's handing over the cup, leaning in as he presses it into Alec's hand.

"Here you go," Magnus whispers, and then his lips are brushing against Alec's with the barest, possible touch and Alec keens deeply in his throat. Magnus steps forward, one hand placed precariously on his boyfriend's shoulder. Alec's back bumps into the marble bench, and the knock is enough to jolt him back into reality.

"Wait," He mumbles. Magnus groans and pulls back, looking - for the most part - only slightly put-off.

"We can't - we can't do that. Here." Alec explains in a strained mutter. "It's too risky."

Magnus smirks. "I'm sure a solution can be arranged."

 

* * *

 

Magnus' solution turns out to be very easily, and very quickly arranged.

"Are you kidding me?" Alec hisses, sneaking along behind Magnus, eyes flickering around the room in case someone sees them.

"Hush," Magnus says, without turning around. He simply tugs on Alec's hand, discretely packed between the flushed proximity of their bodies. "You wanted a safer place. I'm taking you to one. And stop cursing me, I can hear the whirring of your thoughts."

Thankfully, they manage to slip into the safe confines of Magnus' bedroom without anyone seeing them. Alec isn't entirely sure how, but he's not exactly going to offend the universe by knocking back the gift it's given both of them.

"This is ridiculous," Alec comments. There's no reason he can't snipe at Magnus. They're boyfriends. It's practically his given _right._

" _You're_ ridiculous," Magnus cheekily retorts. He pulls Alec inside the room, kicking the door shut with his foot. There's a dangerous glint in his eyes, one that sends a tantalising shiver down Alec's spine.

It's a glint that speaks of undiluted desire and a budding, almost desperate need for _something._

"That leather jacket is downright sinful," Magnus groans, tugging Alec closer, one hand clutching the tight fabric, aligning their bodies impossible close. "Do you know how much self-restraint it took me not to _ravish_ you out there in front of everyone?"

They've been dating for long enough now, that Alec feels a lot more comfortable expressing certain things than he used to be.

"What's stopping you?" Alec questions. There's still a light shakiness to the edge of his tone, but the words are out, hanging in the air like dust mites and he's not that worried about it.

"My own stupidity," Magnus states.

He nudges Alec backward, and Alec falls - surprisingly gracefully - onto the soft and semi-bouncy mattress of his boyfriend's bed. He shuffles onto the bed properly, his eyes never falling from the expression of pure joy and desire etched into Magnus' features. It's still a strange thing to him, the knowledge that he's the reason that look has fallen over Magnus' eyes. He's trying to get used to it, and it's getting easier, but there's always a sliver of disbelief inside of him.

Fortunately - or perhaps thankfully - Magnus is aware of this doubt, and takes it upon himself to demolish every inch.

"You're so beautiful, Alexander." He clambers gracefully onto the bed, straddling Alec's hips slowly, his piercing eyes boring into Alec's. "It's so hard for me to keep my hands to myself, when all I want to do is _touch_ you."

Alec sighs, his breath shaky and weak. "Oh."

Magnus laughs softly. "My darling boyfriend," He slides a hand up to cup Alec's cheek. "So eloquent."

Alec rolls his eyes and leans in, capturing Magnus' lips between his own before Magnus can insult him any further. Sarcastic offence is still offensive. Even if he knows that Magnus doesn't mean it.

Also. He just really wants to kiss Magnus. Kissing Magnus is always fun.

He reaches out, hands sliding around Magnus' waist, holding him close. Magnus exhales slowly, his eyelids fluttering, his own fingers a warm, soft touch on Alec's cheekbone. He presses forward, certain, and Alec falls backwards easily, tugging Magnus with him, their elongated bodies stretched out on the extrvagantly enormous length of Magnus' bed.

"You laughed," Magnus bumps his nose against Alec's gently, their lips brushing. "The first time you saw this bed." He nudges his lips along Alec's cheek, nuzzling at the soft spot beneath his ear. "You told me it was ridiculously big for one person."

Alec tangles a hand in the fabric of Magnus' shirt, shifting his head and brushing his lips against Magnus' temple. "I'm not exactly laughing now, am I?"

It's a fairly valid question, as far as he's aware, yet he's quickly answered with the delicate notes of Magnus' _'that's adorable'_ laughter.

Alec reaches a hand up, his other still strapped in Magnus' shirt, and tilts Magnus' head towards him. His aim, at first, is to be firm - how dare Magnus laugh at him - but he quickly loses his nerve. Magnus' eyes are dancing with a flicker of warmth and fond mirth, like a candlelight flame, and every hope Alec holds simply fizzles out.

"Just, just kiss me." He requests, instead, his voice wavering with heady anticipation. His cheeks flare up, the heat reaching out, the tips of his ears burning, but he stands by his statement.

"With pleasure," Magnus whispers. And then his mouth is on Alec's, hot and firm, his tongue sweeping along Alec's bottom lip, his hand moving out to tangle in the messy locks of Alec's hair.

 _This_ is why Alec said he would go to Magnus' party. For _this_ exact reason, he'd sacrificied his study timetable - and, in part, his dignity, specifically where his sister is concerned.

 

* * *

 

Usually, Alec's senses are on high enough alert that he doesn't get startled easily, if at all. _Usually_ , he's aware of his surroundings.

Then again, he's not usually caught in such a compromising position, either.

His mouth is parted in a breathy moan, his tongue sliding, hot and persistent against Magnus' teeth, their chests bumping together in their almost frantic haste to get closer. One of Magnus' hands is caught in his hair, the other gripping his hip tightly. His own hands are beneath Magnus' shirt, one pressed against his spine, the other on his ribs.

All in all, the two of them are swept up in a _very_ heated makeout session, and as such, are paying no mind to anything else around them.

Including the door to Magnus' bedroom, which opens suddenly, startling them and leaving them with barely a second to pull apart, let alone pull themselves into a more appropriate position.

"Hey, Magnus, I was told you snuck in here. Have you seen-"

Isabelle stops, hand on the doorknob, her mouth slack and eyes wide with growing delight.

"Alec." Her shoulders slacken, her posture easing into one more comfortable with the situation she's found herself in. "Huh. Found you."

Alec pulls back, though it's difficult, shifting until his back hits the headboard and he has nowhere else to go. Magnus smirks and rolls off, straightening his shirt so that it only reveals what it is designed to, untangling the necklaces that got caught together in the heat of the moment.

"Isabelle-"

"Is this an impromptu thing?" Isabelle cuts Alec off, pushing her own question instead of giving Alec even a second to ask one himself. "Spur of the moment?"

"More of a, situational assessment." Magnus corrects. "But certainly not impromptu."

Isabelle's eyes narrow, scrutinisingly. "You're dating, aren't you?"

Alec knows he should feel far more surprised than he actually is. Even if it wasn't blatantly clear from the compromised position she'd found them in, his sister is often far more intuitive than he, and most other people, properly give her credit for.

"You could assume that," Magnus says, nochalantly. Alec taps him upside the back of his head scoldingly, glaring with as much heat as he can summon - which, as it turns out, isn't a lot. He sighs, heavily, and nods.

"Yes, Isabelle." He admits. "We're dating. Have been for a while, now."

He's not sure what he expects as a response. Accusatory yelling, perhaps. Annoyance that he hadn't told her before. It's certainly not the delighted clapping and blinding grin that he is met with.

Magnus laughs, grinning along with her, but Alec is too caught up in confusion to join in.

"You're not mad?" He asks.

Isabelle's laughter ceases, her nose crinkling as she peers at him, with a look that clearly questions the level of his sanity. "No. Why would I be?"

"Because we didn't tell you?" Alec replies, finding the answer very obvious himself.

Isabelle shakes her head. "No. I would have preferred it, but I just walked into a very intimate moment so I think it levels things out. Providing you're not mad at me for barging in?"

"Bit mad you haven't left," Alec mumbles beneath his breath. "No, I'm not mad." He ammends.

Isabelle smirks. "Good to hear. I'll let the two of you get back to business."

She winks, and then thankfully leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Alec groans and lets his head fall back, knocking into the headboard with a low thud.

"Did that hurt?" Magnus inquired, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"That moment, just then, when my little sister walked in on me making out with my boyfriend? No, that was peachy. Actually, I'm hoping Jace will walk in next."

Magnus grins and rolls his eyes. "I meant when you hit your head, lovely. But it's nice to know you haven't been completely humiliated."

Alec groans and closes his eyes. "I cannot believe that just happened." He states, feeling for the most part as though his world has just splintered in front of him.

"Alexander, darling, it wasn't that bad." Magnus brushes a strand of hair off Alec's forehead, the touch unexpected yet calming.

"I'll never be able to look at her the same." Alec laments. "This is almost as bad as the time I walked in on her and Simon..." A shudder races through him, and he quickly shuts down the train of thought. "Nope. Not going there again."

Magnus laughs gently, and it's almost enough to bring Alec out of his consuming woe. Almost. But then he remembers the shock of adrenaline and panic that spiked when his sister opened the door, and he's dragged back under.

"Hey," Magnus brushes a thumb gently across Alec's closed eyelids. "I thought I was the drama queen in this relationship."

Alec smiles, a buzz of pleasantness warming up inside. "You are."

"Then why are you trying to steal my crown?" Magnus asks, and he sounds so genuinely serious, that Alec has to open his eyes just to make sure that Magnus isn't actually upset.

When he opens them, it's clear that Magnus has been feigning his disquiet and is, in fact, perfectly okay. Which should, by all rights, be irritating. But Alec's too swept up in the brilliant gleam of happiness in Magnus' eyes, and the pure joy in his upturned lips, to really care.

"I'd never steal your crown." Alec promises. "You've earned it's worth a thousand-fold."

Magnus leans forward and pecks Alec's lips softly. It's not nearly enough to quantify as a proper kiss, and it's certainly less than Alec would like. But when he tries to kiss back, Magnus simply pulls away, enticingly out of reach.

"I'm glad you think so. Are you okay?"

Alec purses his mouth. "I think so."

He is. He's fine, or at least, he will be, by the end of the night.

"Isabelle knows," He adds. "Even if she didn't find out the way I wanted her to, it's out there. I can't take it back, and - and I don't want to."

Magnus reaches out and links his fingers with Alec's, his metal rings startingly cool. Alec notes, absently, that he's painted his nails - there's minute little silver stars sprinkled over midnight blue varnish. It's pretty.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Magnus says, a hint of nerves bleeding into his voice. "I understand why you were unsure of telling them, but I think it's pretty clear that there's nothing to be worried about."

"I know," Alec says with crystal certainty. "And, there probably never has been anything to worry about. But, I just-"

"Overthink things." Magnus cuts in gently, squeezing his hand. "I know. It's one of the things I love about you."

Alec smiles uninhibitedly, giddy and lopsided. "Really?"

Magnus nods. "Oh, yes." He presses his lips together firmly, the hint of nerves threading into the wavering quirk of his mouth. "Actually, there's quite a lot of things I love about you."

Alec thinks that, if it were biologically possible and realistically feesable, his heart would actually be singing in his chest. As it is, there's an erratic and quick thudding battering on in his chest.

"Huh." Alec moves on a whim. His lips are gentle against Magnus', teasing and kind.

"I love you, too." He whispers, pulling back to peer at Magnus cautiously. They've never said it to each before, but Alec knows that he means it. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't.

The pure illuminated joy that settles over Magnus is physically blinding, and Alec wouldn't have it any other way.

"I do love you," Magnus clarifies. "A lot."

Alec kisses Magnus again, because they've just confessed their deepest feeling, and - well, because he can. It's slow and caressing, a celebration of everything that's happened, everything that accumulates to their relationship as it stands.

His best friend knows, his sister knows, and by the end of the morning so will everyone else.

And the idea has never sounded as good as it does, now, with Magnus leaning over him, his head pressed into the extravagant pillows on Magnus' bed. If his sister barges in again, well...

At least they're giving her a good show.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i used a pretentious literature quote. yes i forced my study on my characters. 
> 
> no i am not sorry.
> 
> \---
> 
> also there may be a bit of radio silence on here from now until mid-November. I'll still be replying to comments of course, but there will be less of a regular posting schedule because I simply won't have enough time. :/


End file.
